User talk:May Kaiba
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Image (Bran Stark) page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 11:41, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Asoiaf Wiki Hello Mr. Dragon who looks at me like an ant in the afterbirth... XD I'm May from the book's Wiki and I have something to ask from you not DEMAND.. lol Hey seriously I just need an admin to talk to, yesterday I contacted Nicolai but he didn't reply.. I'm not sure who's the right person to talk to, so! --May Kaiba :We're rarely in contact with anyone, they don't really respond to us and never have. :Oh...the whole thing on my user profile about "I am the dragon you owe me awe" etc is just a joking reference to "The Great Red Dragon" from the Hannibal Lecter books/TV series. I was a Targaryen supporter so I figured, "hey, he is a dragon, etc." not unlike Aerion Targaryen--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:30, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure of your contacting system here.. I'm supposed to reply here right? so "they don't really respond to us and never have" who do you mean with that? :Aw and I was kidding about the Dragon part too :P, nice to know where you got it from though. --May Kaiba What I mean is if you tried to contact Nicolai Coster-Waldau, we try to contact the cast too, but they usually never respond. Yeah: I'm a dragon that dreamt he was a man and loved it - but now the dream is over, and The Dragon is awake... --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:07, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Omf you're really into this shit O____0.. Ey your talk page thingy is confusing, can you get on chat for me for a sec?May Kaiba (talk) 21:17, April 27, 2016 (UTC) For what? You're not in there right now When?.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:34, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hi May, what can I help you with? (I'd never dream of ignoring you!) Also, Dragon, I think she meant Nicolai who is a chat moderator here, not Coster-Waldau. :-) - 08:46, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hey.. Yeah I was online for more than an hour XD "Don't have much to do in my life right :P" :Aww Xander you're speaking my simple language, I meant the chat moderator.. THANKS FOR NOT DREAMING OF IGNORING ME.. :So here's the thing, how was your relation with ASOIAF Wiki? Hope it wasn't bad, because tbh I'm active there, and I just need to ask something from you.May Kaiba (talk) 20:00, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Look you've had a few go-rounds of this: just ask your question here. Our relationship with AWOIAF Wiki is both mutual and informal.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:02, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey May. No, chat moderator just means that I can kick and ban people from the chat. So I'm no admin of this wiki.--Mesmermann (talk) 00:12, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Aha.. I've met Dragon, thank you very much I just needed to ask about something :3 --May Kaiba (talk) 00:33, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I had wasted your time, I'm socially awkward and should've asked someone else to do this.. :( I've noticed you have a template that links most your pages to Weteros Group, since our Wiki isn't active that much I wanted to ask you to link your pages to ASOIAF Wiki as well.. Just the good pages since most of our pages aren't that informative. I just need a permission. May Kaiba (talk) 20:09, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh....I see now. When you say "the books wiki" I thought you meant the independent one hosted on Westeros.org....not the in-house book wiki that Wikia set up. Which no one edits. I'll spell this out: When "Game of Thrones Wiki, devoted to the TV series" started out, we had nothing and were nothing. For years beforehand, the wiki devoted to the books happened to be an independent non-Wikia wiki, "A Wiki of Ice and Fire, hosted on Westeros.org". It was and still is the top-ranked google search result for most if not all names or items from the books like "Cersei Lannister". The agreement that sort of fell into place is that this is "the TV wiki" and Westeros.org has "the book wiki". Anyone who was a hardcore wiki editor and fan of the series, and really wanted to work on a database for them, aggregated to Westeros.org's private wiki. Westeros.org isn't just "a fan site" - they have a unique relationship with the author George R.R. Martin and Elio and Linda themselves co-authored the World of Ice and Fire sourcebook. The overall point is that when "Game of Thrones Wiki, for the TV series" started out, we desperately needed the boost in cross-promotion we could get from interlinking articles with "Westeros.org's A Wiki of Ice and Fire". While in theory devoted to all things Westeris, in practice don't have much time or inclination to write on TV show topics, and when a particular issue comes up or TV-exclusive character, they now just link to Game of Thrones Wiki. This has entirely been a mutually beneficial relationship, and very much remains so. The Ice and Fire Wikia was founded by Lord Snow 77 in May 2008 - he's officially quit Wikia and his user account is listed as disabled by personal choice. Now the Ice and Fire Wikia allagedly has two other Bureaucrats besides Lord Snow 77 -Super-Admins who can promote up other users into Admins: Werthead and GhostWolf 416. here's your list of Admins and Bureaucrats: http://iceandfire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop Of these, Werthead has made *only two dozen edits to your wiki in the past two years*. He hasn't really been active with wikia since 2012. Somehow he was an Admin both on your wiki and founder of Game of Thrones Wiki...until by his own admission he basically stopped coming after Season 2 ended, while shockingly feeling he was entitled to perks well into Season 4 such as *international airplane flights paid for by Wikia itself* to attend convention panels in the USA, in which he barely talked about the wiki itself and primarily just took selfies of himself with cast members. In disgust at this, in October 2014 the other Admins and I launched a formal complaint, he stepped down from power, new Bureaucrats were voted in myself among them, and on the whole Game of Thrones Wiki remains functional -- because people who actively work on it believe in it. If you think Werthead is doing enough work to justify being an Admin on your Wikia wiki based on the novels - 2 dozen edits in 2 years? - he's played you for a fool. What *should* have happened, what was promised to happen, was that Werthead would be a Bureaucrat for your wiki and help build it up as a major wiki for the books: instead, he abandoned you and left the wiki to rot. For that matter he abandoned Westeros.org as well, he hasn't contributed to *their* books wiki in years, either. As for your other Bureaucrat, GhostWolf416, he's somewhat more active, in that he was editing there through September 2015 at the most recent....though most of his contributions were just loading up image files. In fact, he's actually a well-meaning Admin from over on the Walking Dead Wiki who filed a motion to "adopt" Ice and Fire Wikia in 2014...since post-2012, the older Bureaucrats/Admins such as Werthead left it to rot. In the two years since, it's still been struggling against extreme inactivity: http://iceandfire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GhostWolf716/Adopting_the_Song_of_Ice_and_Fire_Wiki There are four other Admins after that including yourself: Bloxxasaurus - active through June 2015, then barely four artwork images loaded up in March. Under 1,000 edits for a novel series of this size? WalkerTexasRanger - A Wikia Star trying to help out but who has made under 100 edits to the current wiki. Joeaikman - ....apparently a hard working cool dude desperately trying to assemble something on the wiki there despite little outside help. May Kaiba - same situation as Joe. Otherwise, from what I've seen the "Ice and Fire Wikia" is a half-started -- not half-finished, half-*started* mess, where the handful of users who wander in are deeply concerned at the otherwise lack of activity: http://iceandfire.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6779 This happened because the people who founded that wiki abandoned you, and you're having difficulty even trying to gain momentum. I am not trying to insult you. Sometimes friendship and honestly means "telling hard truths". If you sink more time and effort into Fire and Ice Wiki you are being played for a fool just as Werthead played me for a fool for years. I'm trying to warn you of this. In summary: *The original founders of the "Ice and Fire Wikia" never put much effort into it and left it years ago - abandoning both it and you, despite the trust you put into them. *There was already a large private wikia essentially supported by the authors themselves, over on Westeros.org. This happens sometimes in fandoms, like with Pottermore and such. The point is that - like it or not - it would already be extremely difficult to develop a rival in-house Wikia wiki against Westeros.org's "Wiki of Ice and Fire"....and that's EVEN IF you had the userbase and resources to rival it. *Game of Thrones Wiki will not cross-link to Ice and Fire Wikia for fear of damaging our relationship/understanding with Westeros.org - they were already a massively popular fansite resource and one of the ways our wiki managed to grow into a resource - and CONTINUES to grow - is by riding their coat tails. *Westeros.org's wiki already has overwhelming momentum, and has since *before the TV series began in 2011*. Virtually all super-users who had the drive to create a wiki based on the novels already...fell into Westeros.org's "orbit". *Game of Thrones Wiki will not cross-link to Ice and Fire Wikia because it's still a barely functional resource at this point, bare bones and with gaping shortfalls compared to Westeros.org's Wiki of Ice and Fire. Lastly: *I'm actually deeply upset that the hand that has been dealt to both you, May Kaiba, and Joeaikman. You were abandoned. You came to the Ice and Fire Wiki in good faith hoping to find an active resource when the previous admins abandoned you. I am not criticizing you in this long post, you understand, I am criticizing how they left your wiki to rot...and by "they", I mean specifically people like Werthead who promised more than they ever gave. *Therefore, I extend an open invitation to you. You and Joeaikman are hard-working, dedicated, and want to contribute to Westeros-related knowledge. Rather than interlink to a dying wiki that never got off the ground in the first place, if you come over and become active contributors on "Game of Thrones Wiki, for the TV series" - and actively contribute to a high and respectable degree - I will fast-track you both to promotion to Administrators over on our wiki by the end of Season 6. You deserve better than how you're being treated over on your end - come work at ours and you will be treated with the recognition, rank, and esteem you deserve. I...know this was hard to hear. But I wanted to be honest.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC)